the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Abzu (The Lost Ones)
History Abzu had barely hatched when his parents had an enormous fight and both left the clan in a rage. The young guardian chased after them, scared and confused, but when they both went in different directions he stood there, unable to decide who to follow. By the time he had decided to chase after his father's footprints, it was far too late. His father had vanished without a trace. Desperate, he backtracked and instead attempted to find his mother, but to no avail. Worse still, this was the furthest he had ever ventured from his clan and he had no idea how to get back. After a few days frantically searching for anything, ''anyone ''who could help him, Abzu gave up and accepted that he was on his own now. His attempts to find food all failed miserably. His bright pink wings made him easy to spot and evade by any potential prey, and he was so young he had never been taught how to fish. He tried a few times to catch insects, but they were so small and he was so large that he ended up either crushing them or just losing them entirely. He decided he would have to rely on plants for sustenance, but after eating something which made him so ill he thought he was going to die he found he could no longer stomach vegetation. Surviving only on scraps he was lucky enough to find now and then, Abzu began to waste away. He was at the point of giving up entirely when something caught his eye. Footprints in the sand. From the looks of them, they belonged to a dragon! Suddenly filled with hope, he followed them to their source; a young mirror dragon fishing at the side of the water. She stared at him mistrustfully as he approached, but when she saw how malnourished he looked, she hesitantly offered him a fish. He wolfed it down greedily and then told her his story. She listened quietly and, when Abzu prompted her, told her own tale. The two sat in awkward silence for a while before Abzu suggested something they were both thinking: they should stick together from now on. To his relief, Tiamat agreed. Personality Calm, thoughtful and quiet, Abzu tends to keep himself to himself. He is not shy and will quite happily talk to anyone who wants to chat, but will rarely initiate the conversation and will not go into detail on his personal life or feelings unless it is somebody he is very close to, and even then only if they specifically ask about something. He blends in well with the rest of the clan, and is equally happy whether he is on his own or with others. Abzu is renowned for giving good advice, and makes a point to always try to be available to help out anyone who needs it. However, unfortunately he has allowed this reputation to go to his head a little and has a slightly inflated view of his own intelligence. Luckily Pele's occasional teasing helps to bring him back down to size. Abzu enjoys keeping the peace in the clan, since the snapping and snarling of arguing dragons tends to distract him from his train of thought. He is good at spotting and preventing fights before they happen, and is very skilled at mediating between arguing dragons to help them resolve their differences peacefully. Whilst some dragons may resent him slightly for meddling in other dragons business, most agree that he helps keep the clan a friendly, pleasant place. Appearance Until recently, Abzu considered his bright pink wings and vivid orange tertiary to be the bane of his life. His wings made it difficult for him to hunt for food without being spotted, and the tertiary did not go well with his brown scales. However, after the clan had grown a little, he realised something odd; all of the coatls in the clan kept complimenting his wings. Having never met a coatl before joining the clan, he asked what was so attractive about them and found out their preference for flashy, bright colours. Curious, he headed to the scrying workshop to see what he would look like as a coatl, and was amazed at the results. From then on, he made it his mission to get himself a breed change scroll. Abilities Combat Abzu has no real taste for combat, however that does not mean that he is helpless. His attacks are mediocre at best, but his stamina is rather impressive and he can take a lot of hits before he is in any real danger. He prefers to act as a live shield and protect his team mates than go straight to the offensive on the rare occasion he goes to the coliseum. Gathering As mentioned earlier, Abzu's gathering skills are disastrous. He has trouble hunting because of his bright wings, has displayed absolutely no talent when it comes to fishing or bug catching, and seems to have no concept of which plants are safe to eat. Relationships Friends Tiamat Tiamat and Abzu were lucky enough to encounter eachother after they had been separated from their friends and family. Although wary of eachother at first the two decided to stay together and, with time, came to see eachother as close friends. Though both dragons are rather reserved, they slowly opened up to eachother and now share an extremely close bond, discussing things which they would never talk about to another dragon. Although Abzu does not wish to lead the clan in any way, he is always around to offer advice to Tiamat when she needs it. Piasa Although Abzu prefers to break up fights rather than start them, he still occasionally accompanies Piasa on her trips to the coliseum in order to be polite. This gesture of friendship has not gone unnoticed by Piasa, and she makes sure to let him know that she appreciates him doing this but, unlike most other dragons, it is not something that she expects of him. In return, she will occasionally help him out with preventing arguments within the clan. The two have perfected their good cop bad cop routine; Piasa does the threatening, Abzu does the negotiating. Naktor As soon as Naktor began displaying interest in Nym, Abzu's paternal instincts took over and he warned Naktor in no uncertain terms that if he ever hurt his daughter, he would pay dearly for it. However, the minute he saw how Naktor treated Pele, all his worries faded away and he apologised for ever doubting his kind heart. Naktor, on his part, was extremely relieved that he had gained Abzu's trust and promised to treat Nym like a princess. Nym, secretly eavesdropping from the bushes, was delighted. Mates Nix Nix became good friends with Abzu almost as soon as she joined the clan and the two ended up having a clutch of eggs together almost straight away. However, afterwards they both admitted they may have rushed into the relationship a little and decided they were better off as friends. Wraith How Wraith and Abzu ended up deciding to have eggs together was a mystery to the rest of the clan, since before that moment nobody had ever seen the two interact. As far as everyone else knew, the pair didn't even know the other ''existed. ''After their hatchlings had grown up and all left the clan, Abzu and Wraith were never seen in eachother's company again. It was all very mysterious. Pele Pele is Abzu's most recent mate, and probably his last. The tundra found Abzu's quiet, serene demeanour fascinating from the moment she met him and took to following him around the clan, constantly asking questions or chatting to him about her day. Rather than seeing her as a pest, Abzu admired her confidence and sense of humour, and ended up falling for her. When he confessed, Pele admitted that she felt the same way about him and the two have been together ever since. Family Nym Abzu was perhaps the first member of the clan to fall for Nym's sweet and innocent act; anything she wanted, she would get. Consequently Nym is very fond of her father, often perching on his back or flittering eagerly around his head while she tells him about her day. Abzu finds it hard to keep up with her sometimes, but tries his best for his precious daughter. Thalatth Thalatth acts somewhat aloof towards her father, quite obviously jealous of all the attention he gives to Nym. Despite this, she loves him deeply and is extremely protective of him. She often appears out of nowhere to protect him from some danger that would probably never have been a problem anyway, and it is clear to everyone that she has discovered her Charge, though she may say otherwise. The occasional act of affection between the two proves that although they may have their differences, they are still very close as father and daughter. Trivia * Abzu is DarkAlliGator's random progen. * Abzu started off as a Guardian. * Tiamat, Abzu and Piasa hatched on the same day. Category:Male Category:Water Dragon Category:Advisor Category:Coatl